Getting to Know You
by BookWorm000
Summary: How I want the Lunar Chronicles to end- WIth Kai and Cinder together and married. This is about their first night together as man and wife and what all goes on! Total smut!This is my first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I recently read **_**Cinder **_**and **_**Scarlet **_**from the **_**Lunar Chronicles **_**by Marissa Meyer and totally fell in love! This is my very first fanfic so please be kind of gentle.. Criticism is welcome though. **

**This first story is how I am guessing (hoping) the series will end, with Kai and Cinder together, uniting Luna and Earth and falling in love. This is going to be, I hope, a four chapter story detailing Kai and Cinder's wedding night and the morning after. TOTAL SMUT!**

**I do not own the **_**Lunar Chronicles **_**or the characters in them, though I wish I did. **

Kai was looking out from his balcony to the festivities of the street below. Although the reception had ended nearly an hour ago, many people were still actively celebrating even at 1 am. He couldn't blame them. He was still on cloud nine himself and wouldn't mind dancing more.

He did this every night; he always came out onto the balcony to look at the city and collect his thoughts about the day before going to bed. He didn't think he had ever seen the city look so charming and unified. This made his heart swell. He really could not wait to see the positive changes him and his new empress would have on the people.

At this his thoughts turned towards her; his new empress. Kai really could not imagine a better person for the seat next to him, or for Lunar royalty. She was perfect-

Kai's head snapped when he heard a sudden knock at the door. He had been expecting her to come but then he realized maybe he wasn't as prepared as he should have been. He quickly walked to the door and opened it.

Cinder stood at the threshold, along with two of her keepers. Kai had never seen anything more lovely, and he was almost sure it wasn't just her glamor, but truly her. She was wearing a floor length white silk robe. Though most of the makeup that had been applied for the ceremony, coronation, and reception was gone, she still had just a slight amount around her eyes. Her hair had been down in curls for the day's festivities, exact opposite of how she normally wore it. It was still down though it looked as if it had been brushed out, so now it fell in waves just past her breasts.

She looked almost startled when he opened the door, but she quickly regained composer. She looked up at him with a slight smile upon her lips and gave a very meek "Hi."

"Hi." Kai gave in a very similar response. She smiled again. "Would you like to come in?" He gestured.

"That'll be all. Thank you very much." Cinder said to her ladies with a slight nod, and they quickly departed down the corridor.

After shutting the door, Kai stepped toward Cinder and gave her a very sweet kiss upon her brow. She smiled up at him as he grabbed her hands to hold them. "There has never been and never will be a more perfect person to rule Luna and the Commonwealth, or to be my wife."

Cinder gave a slight laugh and looked down awkwardly. "Thank you, I hope you're right. I'm still trying to figure all of this out."

"You'll be great. I know it." He said as he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. She beamed up at him, took his face in both of her hands and kissed him.

As soon as the kiss was ended he took her hand and led her to the balcony. "Come. I want you to see this." She follow him to the edge and together they looked out to their city and the rejoicing bellow. "See? See this? This is because of you! Everyone has waited for you." He said as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. She smiled and they stood for a few moments soaking up the happiness from all the people down below.

After a few moments she turned and walked back into what was now their room. Before it had been just Kai's and he was given the option of changing rooms but for some reason it didn't feel right he wanted her where he had always been.

Cinder was walked around the room looking at it studying it. She hadn't really had a good chance to see it when she first came it. Kai quickly rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

"You worry too much," she laughed. "I just hadn't really looked at the room yet and was curious." She said while still looking about the room. She wandered over the closet. "We'll share this?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes. Why? Is it not big enough? I can have a second one built if you like. Or we could bring in a couple of wardrobes."

Cinder merely gawked at him for a moment before responding, "My room back home would have fit in here nearly twice. I think it will be fine."

Kai scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed, "Oh..." was all he could manage to say.

Meanwhile, Cinder had wandered over to the vanity sitting in the corner of the room. "For me?"

"Yes. It was my mother's. I could have had a new one made or purchased but I thought this one would look nice in here and that you'd like it."

"I love it," she said while rubbing the smooth wood. "Thank you."

At this, Kai walked over to her. He couldn't stand not touching her. As soon as he reached her he led her to the bed. It was an ornate gold canopy bed with designs and patterns all throughout the frame. Looking away from him and towards the bed he could see Cinder's breath quicken but she still managed to whisper, "It's beautiful."

"Cinder..." was all that Kai was able to breathe out. At her name, she turned to him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and tangle his other hand in her hair. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. You have saved me in every way a man can be."

"Kai, I love you too." She quickly breathed out. At this they kissed passionately. Cinder wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her petite frame against his solid chest. Kai moaned into the kiss and let his tongue lightly graze her lips asking for permission. She soon opened her mouth and the intensity of their kiss deepened and soon it became many kisses and the two were panting.

After a few minutes of testing and teasing each other through sloppy kisses and feeling each other's bodies, Kai lifted Cinder up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his kisses. He gently laid them down onto the bed and sat up to untie Cinder's robe. It wasn't until then that he noticed she was wearing white silk gloves as well. He knew why but he decided not to say anything just yet, but he knew in his mind that when he made love to her tonight, he wanted to see every inch of his gorgeous girl. He untied the robe quickly and hope that she hadn't notice him pause. As he pushed the robe off her shoulders she wriggled out of it as if to show him what was underneath. She then wore a floor length baby pink silken night gown. It came down to a low V with lace as to leave him curious as to what was hidden right beneath it, and he definitely was! The gown was form fitting and hugged every curve perfectly. After hitting her hips it flowed out and he could tell that it had a slight train. He knew that she probably asked for floor length to try and hide her leg as long as possible, but Kai didn't care. This girl was fricken perfect!

As she laid on the bed beneath him waiting for more she had an ever so slight grin. Kai stopped to appreciate his beautiful wife. "Good God, Cinder…"

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. He started rub and grab her thigh but she grabbed his wrist and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I lost a piece, now so do you." And before he could react she had her hands up under his shirt feeling his abs and pushing up his silk shirt. As soon as she got it up past his pecks he grabbed the shirt and with one clean swift motion, removed the shirt himself. Kai leaned down and began kissing her again as she rubbed his perfect ab muscles. He began rubbing and grabbing at her thigh again and started yanking up her night gown when she stopped him. "Wait! Kai, I don't know if I can let you see me completely. I'm not as beautiful as you seem to think. My leg…" She trailed off and turned her gaze away from him too ashamed.

"Cinder," he cooed. "Please look at me. I love you. You are absolutely perfect. There is not one part that I dislike and I want to see you tonight. ALL of you. Please. I want to know your body just as well as I know mine. Please believe me when I say you're perfect. You're everything I've ever wanted in a wife."

At this she turned towards him and began kissing him fiercely. He took this as an acceptance and began pushing up her night gown again. When it got to her waist they both worked to get it off. Again Kai quickly studied her body and was amazed.

She was absolutely breathtaking. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and rounded and her waist was thin and delicate but flowed perfectly into her luscious hips and down to her legs. Her human leg was perfectly shaped and lovely and her mechanical one was, in its own way very beautiful because it was a part of her. He couldn't really imagine her without it. "You're perfect, Cinder. Absolutely perfect."

She gave him a deep kiss and smiled. She knew he meant it. Kai began kissing her jaw, then trailed down to her neck and he kept going lower until he stopped at her breast. She had begun to moan and writhe under neither him asking for more. When he gently flicked the tip of her breast with his tongue she nearly screamed. She had never felt anything like it and had no idea that sensations could be so strong or so good! He continued to work the one breast with his mouth while he kneaded the other. All the while Cinder was moaning and writhing in pleasure. When he thought she'd had enough he began kissing her stomach and inching his way further. She began whimpering until he got to her hot spot between her legs. He slowly lifted one thigh and kiss, licked and nipped all the way from knee to her center. Cinder was thrashing and moaning and all but screaming with her happiness. He stopped as soon as he got to the sensitive spot and then started on the other leg. Cinder groaned when he denied her the please she was seeking but continued moaning when Kai began working on the other leg. This time when he got to her center he ran his nose up her length taking in her sweet scent. Cinder screamed and bucked her hips wildly and Kai had to nearly push her hips back down on the bed. He smiled and took his index finger and began gently rubbing her right on her peek. This time she really did let out a full scream of please and Kai knew that someone had to have heard it but he could care less. _Hell, _he thought, _let them know that my wife is loving every second of what I can do to her. _

"Kai," Cinder moaned. "Please, more! Ohh, please, Kai!" He smiled up at his wife. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back. Her gloved hands gripping the sheets for dear life. He inserted his first two fingers with in her and continued rubbing her clit with his thumb. At this Cinder screamed again and arched her back. Her hips were bucking wildly and he could tell she was close to spilling over. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her and she started to buck her hips into his hands. "Kai, Ohhh Kai, God!" She screamed.

He was so delighted with her response and just had to see her orgasm for him. "Cum for me Cinder, Cum."

At his words he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers and she gave one final scream. He hovered over her while she recovered from her orgasm. He cupped her face he kissed her softly, so enchanted by this woman. "I love you." She managed to nearly pant out.

He chuckled and kissed her again. Her hands wandered down to the edge of his silk pajama pants. She noticed his erection and gulped. Kai noticed her pause and hesitation and kissed her cheek. He had been hard for quite a while but didn't want her to get scared too soon. "Don't worry Love, I'll fit. I needed you to orgasm first so you'd be as ready as possible so it won't hurt quite as badly."

Cinder gave a slightly nod. "Have you done this before?" She was slightly worried for his response.

"Stars no! There has never been a girl I could trust or have wanted to with. Except for now that is." Cinder smiled. And proceeded to push down his pants and briefs at the same time. As soon as they got down far enough, Kai's erection sprang free and he got off the bed in order to completely take them off. He looked down at Cinder, who had managed to crawl to her knees, and he saw a very shocked look on her face. "I promise, it'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I know, it's just that, well, you're beautiful." She smiled up at him. At this he crawled up on the bed and they both began kissing and pressing their bodies against one another. He began to push Cinder back with his body so she was laying down again and he was laying on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with his so that she would be open and inviting. Her hands were up above her head clutching the pillow and he was dying for her to touch him. He finally realized that she hadn't all night. He broke off the kiss as he realized why. "Cinder, you can touch me. I want you too."

She gave him a very embarrassed look. "I want to touch you but you won't like how my hands feel."

At this he grasped one of her hands and gently took off the glove. He placed her mechanical hand over his heart and said, "I love it. It feels like you. And I_ love_ you." Cinder then took off her other glove and placed both hands on his back.

Kai sat up a little to position himself better between her. He could feel her heat radiating off her and see her juices over flowing. She was ready for him again. He placed his cock right at her opening and leaned down over her again. At his touch she gasped. He looked her straight in the eye, both of them slightly shaking. "This may hurt a little, but it won't for long." He kissed her deeply and inserted himself inside her. She broke the kiss with a hiss of air. She turned her face away. Kai didn't move, but god he wanted to! She felt so tight around him but he knew that if he rushed this he could really hurt her. He ever so slowly pulled out and Cinder whimper. Kai stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked panicked.

Cinder shook her head. "No! It feels good now please keep going!"

So he did. He still didn't want to rush it so he kept up a steady medium pace. Cinder began panting and moaning. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Kai was laying on his forearm and he was kneading Cinder's thigh with the other hand. He started to quicken his pace and Cinder tightened her legs on him even more. "Oh God, Kai! Please, yes! Oh, yes! Kai! Ohh!" she called while he pounded into her. She began to arch her back. She was arching it so much that her head was barely touching the pillow. Kai let go of her leg and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist to help keep her up and to bring his body even closer to hers.

"Uh, Cinder!" he moaned into her neck. He began thrusting into her even harder and she started screaming.

"Aaahhhh! Kai, please! Please! Aahh! Kai!" Cinder screamed. He eyes were screwed shut and Kai could tell she was about to cum as was he. He knew that they need to cum together.

He quickened his pace ever so slightly and whispered in Cinder's ear, "Cum for me baby."

Cinder let go and exploded around Kai's cock with a final scream. Hearing his wife scream and pulse around his member pushed Kai over the edge and he clasped next to her to ride out their orgasms together.

After a few moments of panting and trying to recover they both came around and turned towards each other. "You're the most amazing wife a man could ask for."

Cinder laughed. "Well you're a pretty damned good husband." She leaned in and gave him a kiss and curled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cinder."

And with that they fell into a very deep sleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfic and also the first chapter! I'm thinking there will be 3 more chapters in this one. They'll be about later on in the night and then the next morning. Please review and follow me! I hope to have this story done by the end of the week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 of Getting to know you, and as of me writing this, there are no reviews. **** Hopefully soon. **

**This chapter is still the night of the Wedding. **

**Again, I do not own the Lunar Chronicles or the characters. **

Kai was usually a relatively sound sleeper, but tonight was different. He was guessing that the night's earlier events had made his body extremely aware of the goddess sleeping next to him. Kai awoke with a start when he suddenly heard a moan. When he woke he felt Cinder next to him, writhing and moaning, but not in the way she had earlier. Even though his wife was asleep her face was contorted in pain and her writhing was becoming thrashing. Her moans became louder and she suddenly let out a scream of pain.

Kai realized she must be having some sort of horrible nightmare. He quickly leaned over and grabbed Cinder's waist, pulling her towards him. He cupped her face with his hand and called to her, "Cinder, wake up! Wake up! You're dreaming Cinder, I'm right here. Wake up!"

Her eyes suddenly sprang open and her brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She was panting heavily and looked momentarily confused. After a moment it looked as if she began to recover and gather her bearings. "Kai," she said, "I had a nightmare. The one I always have." She tucked herself into him as if she need comfort and was grateful for having him so near.

"Tell me about it. Why do you always have it?" he asked very confused.

"It's a fire. I can always feel it. Like it's real and eating away my skin. When I was younger I thought it really was just a dream, but when I found out who I really was I realized that it's a memory." As she finished she let out a tearless sob. She huddled even more into his chest.

He gently rubbed her bare back trying to sooth and calm her. "Shhh. I'm here. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

"I know." She sighed. "I need you Kai." She said as she looked up at him.

"I need you too, Cinder."

"No," she said as she sat up. She looked as if she could still possibly cry. "I need you…Now."

He sat up, facing her and gave her a momentarily confused look. Cinder took his face in-between both of her hands and ferociously kissed him. After a moment of shock, Kai kissed her back putting both of his hands on either side of her hips. Never letting go of his face or his lips, Cinder scrambled up onto his lap. She put both of her legs on either side of Kai's hips and gently rubbed herself against him. As she moaned into his mouth, he almost instantaneously got hard. "Please, Kai. I want you. I _need _you."

After she said this her lips trailed down to his jaw. She ran her tongue along his jaw line and then kissed her way back up his neck, stopping at his ear, only to end up biting his ear lobe. "Uh! God, Cinder."

They slightly arranged their bodies so they were both on their knees; Cinder was on top of him, legs spread and kneeling, while he was beneath her kneeling but his weight resting on his heels. Cinder was high enough above him that he could easily kiss her chest. As he was kissing her sternum, she began to lower herself down upon his rock hard shaft. Both of them groaned in unison as he filled her dripping hole. Cinder began to move up and down on her husband's enormous cock. She had her hands entangled in his hair pushing his face towards her breasts. He took the peak of her breast in his mouth sucking it and running his tongue along it. "Ahhh," Cinder screamed. "Yes! Yes, Kai!"

She had stopped bouncing to allow his mouth to pleasure her breasts. She began moving her hips in circles on his cock while he also kneaded her ass. "God! Fuck yes, Cinder!"

As he said this, Cinder pushed him down on the bed. She again began bouncing up and down on his cock. He moved his hands from her ass to grip her breasts. "Oh God, Kai! Please! Please, I'm so close!" she begged.

He knew both of their releases were imminent, he just need to get them there together. As Cinder bounced up and down upon him, Kai started meeting her bounced with his own thrusts. "Ahhhhhh! Yes!" Cinder screamed as she threw her head back in pure pleasure.

"I love you Cinder." Kai nearly growled to her. And with that he felt her walls clamp down like a vice upon his cock, spilling him over as well. Cinder collapsed down on Kai's chest, their bodies still intertwined. Cinder kissed her husband's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

As he came down from his high, Kai gave a faint chuckle and while still panting said, "No my love…Thank _you."_

**So there you have it. My second installment of my first story. I hope it was okay. Please read and review. Be gentle! I'm still learning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no reviews…sad face. I hope you guys don't think that I'm just absolutely terrible. **

**This is the third instalment to my story, and it's about Kai and Cinder's first morning waking up to each other. **

**I do not own the Lunar Chronicles.**

After waking up and "spending time" with her husband, Cinder slept soundly. She was very contented and extremely exhausted from the day's activities which made her fall into a very deep sleep.

Kai also slept well but after 20 years of waking up at exactly the same time every morning, his internal clock automatically woke him at 7.

He woke before his wife, and yawned and stretched. He remembered Cinder asleep next to him and turned to look at her.

She was sleeping on her side facing him. She looked so serine he didn't want to wake her, but he knew that all too soon androids and Torin would be coming to help them prep for the day's plans. The couple wasn't going to get much of a honeymoon. There was too much to be done. They were still in the process of truly uniting Luna and Earth and a lot of damage control was still underway from all of the attacks Levanna had enforced upon them.

Wanting his face and voice to be the first thing his wife saw when she woke, Kai laid back down next to her and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred and he heard and slight intake of breath. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She smiled and moved her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

Kai gave a slight chuckle, "Good morning, Love."

As soon as she stopped yawning she beamed at him and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." He said as he put his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. "How about you?"

"Sleep was much better after you," she paused trying to figure out how to word the happenings of the night before, "helped me recover from my nightmares."

Kai laughed and kissed her cheek. He had definitely enjoyed helping her recover. His thoughts wandered back to his help who would soon be coming to help them prep for the day. "We should get up. Torin and the others will be here soon to help us get ready and we both still need to shower." He said as he stood up from the bed and stretched.

Cinder groaned and rolled onto her stomach and mumbled into the pillow, "Can't we at least have a slightly longer honeymoon?"

All of a sudden she felt the blanket being ripped off of her. She instantaneously got cold and snapped her head up at Kai about to scold him, but the look on his face had changed. He was grinning at her mischievously and said, "Well if it's a honeymoon you want, my dear, than it's a honeymoon you shall get."

At this, he grabbed her ankles and yanked her legs towards him so that they were dangling off the edge of the bed. Cinder giggled as her husband moved to lean over her. "Our help will be here in twenty minutes. We need to let them know that we aren't ready for their assistance." He said very coyly.

Cinder smirked and said, "I think I know exactly what you mean." She wrapped her legs around his waist. The bed was at exactly the right height so their hips were at the same level. Kai had already gotten hard just by looking at his nude wife. She rubbed herself right against his stiff member. She let her head fall back and moaned at the contact between them.

Kai was running his hands up and down her legs. He began kissing her stomach as he leaned over her. She sighed his name asking for more. He flicked one of her peeks with his tongue. At this she screamed. "Ah! Kai, please!"

Kai stood up and looked down at his wife; she was beautiful. He ran his finger up her sex. She was soaked. "Are you sore, Love?" he asked as he gently rubbed her nub with his thumb.

In-between moans she said, "Yes, but I want you."

Kai slowly inserted his finger inside of her. "Are you sure?" he asked tauntingly.

"YES!" She screamed both at his question and at the sweet agony.

Kai removed his finger and rubbed himself along his wife's core. Cinder was writhing and moaning beneath him, so ready. He very slowly inserted his length into her. She suddenly sucked in a breath as she adjusted to his size and her soreness.

Kai paused and waited for her to become comfortable. When she began circling her hips, he threw his head back and yelled, "Fuck, Cinder!"

She gave a whimper of pleasure and his head snapped back to her. He grabbed her hips and began forcefully thrusting into her hole.

Cinder let out a scream and threw her arms above her head to clutch the sheets for dear life. "God! Fuck me, Kai! Ahh! Fuck me!"

Kai began pumping harder and released several groans of pleasure. He started rubbing his wife's clit to get even more excitement out of her. He was determined for everyone to hear them and to let them know that they were not ready to let each other go.

Cinder screamed at her husband's touch and arched her back. Kai knew she was almost at the edge. He grabbed her human leg and threw it over his shoulder. "Ahhhhh! Yes! YES!" She chanted as she bucked her hips to meet his.

To get to their climaxes together, Kai continued stimulating his wife's clit and started kissing her leg that was on his shoulder. She was screaming his name. He gave her one final thrust so powerful it lifter her hips off the bed. "KAI!" Cinder screamed in pleasure as she was finally pushed to her climax.

Hearing his name upon his wife's lips as she orgasmed, sent Kai over the edge.

He collapsed down, his head resting on her chest. They laid there for a few moments, trying to regain control of their breathing. "Do you think they got the message?" Cinder said between pants.

Kai lifted his head to see his wife's face more clearly. He smiled at her. "Yes, darling, but I'm not done with you yet." He said as he stood and grabbed her hand, yanking her off the bed.

Cinder giggled and together they ran into the en suit.

**End of chapter 3! Yay! One more chapter to go! Please read and review! Seeing as I haven't had any reviews, I would really like some sort of feedback on my story. Please, Please, PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I am very sorry for not finishing this story within the week like I promised. I got busy and life got in the way. Sorry!**

**Thank you Guest for the very nice review! **

**This is the last chapter to this story unless anyone has any requests or ideas. Feel free to post as a review or PM me. This chapter is set the morning after immediately following the previous chapter.**

**As always, I do not own the **_**Lunar Chronicles **_**or any of the characters.**

Kai ran into the bathroom dragging Cinder behind him. They were both giggling, completely amused at their display of affection. When they got into the bathroom, Kai spun around and pulled Cinder into his arms to give her a very deep kiss. Their laughing ceased and they both became very serious and focused on each other. "I love you." Kai managed to whisper.

"And I love you." She said as she ran her hand up and down his muscular back.

"How about a shower?" He whispered in ear.

She gave a nod and he kissed her head. As Kai turned to get the shower started, Cinder admired their luxurious bathroom. It was tied to their bedroom and she had meant to look at it last night when she was inspecting the rest of the room but her husband had wanted to properly show her the bed first.

Their en suit was massive. It had a full counter equipped with two sinks. There were cabinets on either end of the counter so that they would both have plenty of space to store their belongings. There was obviously a toilet. A tub was across from it. As Cinder studied it she noticed that it wasn't really a tub but a Jacuzzi. Next to it was the shower. Kai stood, his back to her, with his hand in the running water, testing the temperature. She peeled her eyes off her hansom naked husband and looked at the shower more in-depth. It was huge and had two shower heads on opposite sides. She noticed it also had a rather long bench attached to the back wall. This shower was definitely made for more than one person at a time. Cinder quickly realized that this entire bathroom wasn't just for cleansing and preparing herself.

Kai turned to face her. "The water is ready." He looked her up and down. His eyes scanned her robotic leg and hand. "Will they be okay in the water?"

Cinder suddenly got slightly embarrassed and averted her gaze to the ground. "Yes. They are much better than my old ones."

When she looked up again, Kai was standing right in front of her. He took her cyborg hand and kissed the back of it. "Perfect." Cinder starred into his eyes and she knew that he wasn't referring to her response but more of his opinion of her.

Keeping hold of her hand he led her into the shower. He stepped under the current of water. As she stepped into the shower, he slid the glass door shut. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him so they were both under the stream.

As Cinder looked at her husband, soaking wet and starring down at her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. He was beautiful and he was all hers. So overcome with emotion, she threw her arms around his neck. She stretched up on her toes as she pulled his head down so that she could crush her lips to his. Kai gave an automatic response as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his finders into her sides. Cinder moaned into the kiss and many more soon followed.

After just a few moments of being entangled, the two were already panting. Cinder pushed Kai towards the bench on the back wall of the shower. As he sat she leaned over him to continue kissing him. As she leaned down, she put her hands on his thighs and began running her hands up and down them. She knew that he was in need of her when he began moaning into her mouth as they kissed furiously. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his member and gave one quick pump. "God!" Kai groaned.

He had been kneading Cinder's hips but as she touched him, he reached up and firmly grabbed hold of both of her breasts. She let out a moan and scrambled up onto his lap and forced herself down upon his thick cock. As she took him with her, both Kai and his wife let out a scream of pleasure. Cinder began moving up and down on his shaft all the while screaming, "Ahh! Kai, yes! Yes!"

As Kai looked at his wife fucking him, he was in awe. He had never seen anything more beautiful, or sexier! She was on her knees sitting on his lap moving up and down upon him. Her head was tilted back and she had her arms resting on her head. Her eyes were closed and her back was arched. This left her completely exposed to him. It was the perfect sight; he could see every inch of her perfectly. Not to mention she was soaking wet.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Kai grabbed a hold of Cinder's calves and moved her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. She had stopped moving with a whimper and looked at him curiously. He kissed her and as he did, he grabbed her ass and stood up. Cinder unlocked her lips from his and gasped at the new sensation but she got the hint. She instantly tightened her grip on him with both her arms and legs. Still intertwined, Kai carried her underneath the current of water and pushed her back against the wall so that she was pinned between him and the wall. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her as the water rained down on them.

"God! Fuck, Kai! Yes! Please!" Cinder screamed in pleasure. She was clawing at his back, begging for release.

Kai buried his face into her neck and groaned, "Yes, baby. Ugh! Yeah!"

He began pumping faster and harder, determined to get both of them to spill over. Cinder was screaming. He was biting and sucking on her neck and as soon as he though she was ready, Kai whispered in her ear, "Cum for me."

At this Cinder screamed, "Ahhh! KAI!"

He felt her walls clamp down. Kai leaned his head back to get a good look at his wife while she orgasmed. She was stunning. Seeing her with a peaceful look of pleasure upon her face and beads of water running down her body sent him over the edge. With one final thrust he finished.

As soon as they recovered enough, Kai held Cinder's exhausted body and gently sat down on the shower floor. As the water continued to rush over them, Cinder said, "So was this bathroom always this big? Even when it was just _your _bathroom?"

Kai laugh and said, "You caught me. No it wasn't always this big. There wasn't originally two sinks. There wasn't a Jacuzzi, it was just a bath tub and the shower was _definitely _not made for two people. I had it remodeled for us."

Turning to her with a concerned look he said, "Why do you not like it?"

Cinder smirked and said, "Believe me darling, I love it."

Kai grabbed her hands and helped her stand up as he said, "Good." He turned her around so that her back was to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"We do still have to take an actual shower. We have a long day ahead of us. Ya know, merging Luna and Earth." He said as he grabbed a bottle off the shelf on the wall. He squirted shampoo into his palm and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh right. There is that. But I'd still rather just lay in bed with you. Mmm, that feels nice." She said as he began rubbing her head, working the shampoo into her hair.

"I know, love. But we always have tonight."

**Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed. I'm still thinking up new ideas for my next story. I have a few. If you enjoyed it please review! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or want another chapter. **


End file.
